custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kodan
Kodan was a Po-Matoran resident of Metru Nui, who would serve as the Chronicler during the time of the Toa Mangai. History Early Life As a Po-Matoran, Kodan began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Po-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Kodan gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Kodan was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. With the Po-Metru manufacturing industry developing into a city-wide infrastructure, Kodan rose to a position of early esteem, training initially as a factory foreman and gaining several unique perspectives on the mechanics behind the assembly process. Kodan was also credited as one of the first foremen to consider the impact of The Awakening on the Matoran attitude towards work, often encouraging his workers to participate in sporting activities in order to live balanced and healthy lives. As a direct result of his sentiment, Kodan would develop a Kanoka Disk-based sport known as Alkini in an abandoned quarry in Po-Metru, offering incentives to employees who participated in recreational activities. As a result, Kodan was widely regarded as the inventor of Alkini, though a number of similar sports developed concurrently in the different districts of Metru Nui meant he never saw recognition for his creation in his lifetime. Great Disruption Roughly 79,500 years ago, at the onset of the Great Disruption, Kodan's factory came to be directly affected by the Matoran Civil War. With trade collapsing between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru, Kodan would witness rising tensions but still advocate a ceasefire, conscientiously objecting to the warfare that gripped the streets of Metru Nui. However, as the war raged on, he became obligated to defend his native region from Ta-Matoran militants. For the duration of the war, Kodan begrudgingly came into intellectual conflict with several Ta-Matoran whom he had once done business with. In the years after the Matoran Civil War, Kodan journeyed to the neighboring districts of Metru Nui, making great efforts to repair the lingering divides created by the Matoran Civil War. During this time, Kodan would travel to intellectual hubs and consult the Chief Archivist and a Ko-Matoran scholar named Ihu. Harboring a duty of care to the Matoran of Metru Nui, Kodan made numerous efforts to advise the local Turaga, striving to maintain on amicable terms with Dume's predecessor and ensuring that Po-Metru was given a voice in the island's governance. In the months after Dume rose to power as Turaga of Metru Nui, Kodan was initially a harsh critic of the Turaga of Fire. Eventually growing closer to Dume, however, Kodan would warm to the Turaga and come to be known as a trusted diplomat. In turn, Dume came to respect Kodan's insight and appointed him as the island's Chronicler in the hopes that the Po-Matoran would report the truth, however unfavorable it may be. In addition to fulfilling his duties recording the advancements of the island as its Chronicler, Kodan came to identify a latent desire to work trenchant within the Matoran psyche, commenting on the complex relationship between Matoran and labor in academic journals and noting how other species lacked this cultural characteristic. With the commission and implementation of the Vahki as a fully mechanized law enforcement entity following shortly after, Kodan also began to concern himself with the academic principles of automation as Po-Metru became the leading manufacturer of Vahki parts. After studying Vahki behavior and interviewing Nuparu, Kodan came to harbor anxieties over self-regulating machinery and would go on to write apocalyptic predictions for the future, fearing the day Vahki developed beyond their original programming as Matoran had done millennia prior. 4000 years ago, following the activation of the Vahki and the arrival of the Toa Mangai on the shores of Metru Nui, Turaga Dume assigned Kodan to document the exploits of the newly-established Toa Team during this time, allowing him to keep record of their achievements and liaise between the Toa and Turaga Dume. Toa/Dark Hunter War With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, both through assassination attempts on Turaga Dume and through clashes with the Toa Mangai, which Kodan followed closely. Becoming increasingly prideful, however, The Shadowed One would eventually declared war on Metru Nui and command an army of Dark Hunters to suddenly invade the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Once Toa Naho had returned to Metru Nui with reinforcements, however, the Toa/Dark Hunter War took a noticeable turn in favor of the Toa, permitting Kodan and his fellow Matoran to venture back onto the streets. Arming himself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Kodan participated in the conflict while under constant escort from members of the Toa Mangai and a small contingent of Vahki. While Toa Naho, Marn, and Foguul grew to be fiercely protective of the Po-Matoran and the importance of his role, Kodan would occasionally endanger himself while in pursuit of the Toa, much to the irritation of Lhikan, Nidhiki, and Tundrii. However, swayed by the temptations of a Dark Hunter known as Lariska, Toa Nidhiki come to betray his fellow Toa, orchestrating a Dark Hunter ambush around Lhikan's command squadron in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. However, having tailed Nidhiki the previous night, Lhikan had grown privy to the deception and made preparations for Toa reserves to make landfall in Metru Nui that morning, flanking the Dark Hunters and ambushing them once Nidhiki revealed his true intentions. With Lariska vocalizing the Dark Hunter surrender, the Toa Mangai allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the added conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Present for the humiliating defeat of the Dark Hunters, Kodan and the remaining Toa Mangai witnessed the exile of Nidhiki from their vantage point in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. In the years after, Kodan would privately note that his failure to properly articulate the emotional weight of Nidhiki's betrayal on the Wall of History would be his greatest regret as Chronicler. Death Over the course of the following century, the Brotherhood of Makuta's unsavory agenda became clearer to the broader citizenry of the Matoran Universe. With the total Toa population beginning to see drastic decreases in size and with Mata Nui now distinctly absent, Makuta Teridax enacted the first phase of his Grand Plan, capturing Turaga Dume, placing him in a Matoran Pod, and assuming his form. Fearful that the Toa Mangai and their Chronicler companion would be his unraveling much in the same way as the escape of his Toa Hagah team had proved an eternal thorn in his side, Teridax chose to accelerate his agenda by terminating the local Toa. With Nidhiki now mutated into a larger, arachnid form and begrudgingly serving as a member of the Dark Hunters, Teridax entreated The Shadowed One for Dark Hunter assistance in an operation on Metru Nui. Dispatched alongside Krekka and "Eliminator", Nidhiki ensured that the Toa Mangai remained separated and gathered intelligence on the Great Kanoka Disks. Accompanying two of the Toa, Kodan stood as witness to the Sea Gates of Metru Nui being closed, unwittingly placing the island in quarantine and preventing any outside forces from opposing Teridax's scheme. After completing this task, the group was engaged by "Eliminator", who overpowered Kodan and his Toa cohorts, using his Lightning capabilities to ensure that none of them could be revived in the Red Star. Legacy Largely unaware of the Chronicler's disappearance, the Matoran of Metru Nui would continue their way of life for some time until Makuta Teridax, who was still under the guise of Turaga Dume, instructed the entire Matoran population of Metru Nui to convene on the Coliseum, where each Matoran was privately confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere, triggering the Great Cataclysm. Unbeknownst to Teridax, however, his methods had come to fully substantiate Kodan's anxieties of rogue automation Posthumously, Turaga Onewa would come to cite Kodan as the originator of Alkini and would name Toa Nuva Pohatu's weapons the Kodan Ball. An Av-Matoran named Takua would succeed Kodan as the Chronicler of Mata Nui, the island to which the Matoran of Metru Nui were transported after the Great Cataclysm. Despite his accomplishments in the role, Takua would in turn be succeeded by a Ga-Matoran named Hahli, and later by a Ko-Matoran named Kopeke. Although Kodan's body was never recovered, a new Chronicler's Staff would be passed down as the Badge of Office for all future Chroniclers. Abilities and Traits Revered across Po-Metru for his philosophical spin on the mechanics of labor, Kodan relied principally upon his life experiences in production and manufacturing to convey his expertise. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Stone Energy, Kodan possessed a natural endurance and heightened pain threshold. He also had a degree of natural competency in mathematics and was acclimatized the more arid climates. While residing on Metru Nui, Kodan was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Enlarge Kanoka valued at 357. Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Po-Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Myths and Legacy Category:Matoran Category:Chroniclers